Omoi's Secret
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Omoi has a secret that only his teammates and the Raikage know. His real name is Kira Yamato.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

><p>Team Samui arrived at the Raikage's office. "Team Samui reporting as requested Raikage-sama" said Samui<p>

"You have a long term S-Rank mission from one of your contacts Omoi" said A

"You are to leave immediately and head to the usual rendezvous point" he said

"You will receive the mission details from your contact" he said

"Yes sir" said Omoi

Team Samui left the Raikage's office and went to their homes to prepare. Once they were prepared they left Kumo.

Once they were far enough away from Kumo Samui and Omoi switch places with Omoi taking the lead. They soon arrived at the rendezvous point and Omoi brought his hands together in a hand seal. He released his henge and his form disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When it cleared his white hair had changed to brown, his dark skin became a light tan, and his eyes changed from a dark color to purple. They approached the transport with an Orb soldier standing near the ramp. "Kira-sama" said the soldier bowing

"Cagalli-sama is waiting on board for you" he said

"Thank you" said Kira

They all got on board the transport and it took off.

Inside, Cagalli saw them and shouted "Kira"

She gave him a hug and a kiss before hugging Samui and Karui. "Nice to see you too Cagalli" said Kira smiling

"What is the mission" asked Samui

"The Sahaku family has gone behind my father's back and had Morgenroete build prototype mobile suits and a new class of ship to carry them for the Earth Forces" said Cagalli

They all sat down and Cagalli handed out files on the Strike, Aegis, Buster, Duel, Blitz, and the Archangel. They all looked them over with Karui saying "The Phase Shift Armor and Mirage Colloid sounds useful"

"They were built on Heliopolis and were just finished" said Cagalli

"The Earth Forces have already sent a team to retrieve them" she said

"But ZAFT found out about it and plan to steal the mobile suits and destroy the ship" she said

"So you want us to protect the mobile suits" asked Samui

"Yes" said Cagalli

"Using the plans our spy in ZAFT gave me, I compared it the schedule from Morgenroete and found out we can only save two of them" she said

"The Strike and Aegis" she said

"Why only those two" asked Kira

"Because those two will be the only ones still in the factory when ZAFT attacks" said Cagalli

"The other three will be in transit somewhere in the colony" she said

"What about the ship" asked Kira?

"You don't need to worry about the Archangel, its armor can survive whatever explosives ZAFT brings" said Cagalli

"What is the plan" asked Samui

"Kira will take the Strike while one of you two will take the Aegis" said Cagalli

"I thought you would want to pilot the Aegis" said Karui

"I would love to but I can't" said Cagalli sighing

"We need to keep the mobile suits under our control for as long as possible and the only way to do that is with a Coordinator OS" she said

"I will do it then" said Karui

"Here you go" said Cagalli holding out a disk

Karui took it and put it in her equipment pouch. "Just put that in Aegis' OS and it will update it to a Coordinator OS" said Cagalli

Karui nodded as Cagalli continued "Kira and Samui will take the Strike and Karui and I will take the Aegis"

All three of them nodded as Samui asked "Who are we up against"

"The Le Creuset Team" said Cagalli

"So that is how she got the Intel" said Kira

"We trained her well" said Samui smiling

"Better yet, Athrun Zala is assigned to steal the Aegis" said Cagalli

"A perfect chance to take care of him" said Kira smirking

"I was looking forward to see what kind of expression he would have when she killed him" pouted Karui

"He probably would have died of shock before she had a chance to kill him" said Samui

"I guess you're right" said Karui thinking about it

"How are we getting in" asked Kira

"As transfer students into Morgenroete College in Professor Kato's class" said Cagalli

She then handed them each a scroll and some pictures. "Those are your civilian clothes and pictures of the students in the class" she said

"How are you getting in" asked Kira

"I will be going there wanting to talk to Professor Kato" said Cagalli

A voice came over the radio saying _"We are approaching Orb"_

"I guess we need to get changed then" said Kira

They all went into the back to get changed. They sealed their shinobi outfits and equipment into a seal on their arms before unsealing their civilian clothes. Samui, Karui, and Cagalli lightly caressed the seal that was around their necks before getting changed. The seal contained a necklace that held a ring that Kira got for all of them.

They came out dressed in their civilian clothes. Kira was dressed in a black shirt with red buckles and green pants with black shoes. Samui was dressed in a black shirt with a low neck line and black shorts with black shoes. Karui was dressed in a dark red shirt with a leather jacket and black pants with black shoes. Cagalli was dressed in a brown coat with tan pants, black boots, and a black hat on her head hiding her hair.

"What are you wearing Cagalli" asked Karui

"It's my disguise" said Cagalli

"All those years of training wasted" cried Karui

"Hey" shouted Cagalli

"I thought this is the best disguise a civilian could come up with" she huffed

"Sorry about that sir" said Kira smirking

"What was that" growled Cagalli

"You look like a boy dressed like that" said Kira smiling

Cagalli tried to hit Kira but he easily dodged it smirking. She was about to try again when they felt the transport land and a voice over the radio said _"We have arrived at Orb"_

"Let's go" said Samui

Once they were out of the transport Cagalli said "We are going to get on the shuttle separately and meet up in Professor Kato's classroom"

"We are not to acknowledge each other until the attack begins" she continued

"When it does, I will run off and you will follow me saying you want to make sure I am alright" she finished

Team Samui nodded as they went their separate ways.

They both got on the shuttle separately and it took off. Sometime later it landed at Heliopolis and they got off. Cagalli went towards the College at Morgenroete and Team Samui started searching for one of the people from Professor Kato's class.

They eventually found two of them, Tolle and Miriallia. They appeared behind them with Kira saying "Excuse me"

Tolle and Miriallia turned around and Tolle just started staring. Miriallia growled as she hit him upside the head and said "Yes"

"Do you go to the college in Morgenroete" asked Kira

"Yes" said Miriallia

"We are in Professor Kato's class" she said

"That's the class we transferred into" said Karui

"Could you lead us there" asked Kira

"Sure" said Miriallia

"I'm Miriallia and this is my boyfriend Tolle" she said pointing to herself and Tolle

"My name is Kira and these are my friends Samui and Karui" said Kira pointing to himself, Samui and Karui

"Nice to meet you" said Miriallia

She then turned Tolle around and pushed him forward. "What was that for" asked Tolle

"You wouldn't stop staring at our new classmates" said Miriallia

Along the way to the car station Miriallia asked "Did you move here from the homeland"

"Yes" said Samui

"I always wanted to live in space" said Karui sighing

They arrived at the car station and saw a group of three girls standing there. "Miriallia" shouted Flay

"Hello" said Miriallia

Flay then saw Kira coming up behind Miriallia. "Who are you" asked Flay in what she thought was a sexy voice

Kira quickly looked around and saw the cars only hold four people and said "We all won't fit in the car"

"So who wants to sit with me" he asked

"I will" said Karui hugging Kira's right arm

"But I am his partner" said Samui hugging Kira's left arm

"But that means you will get to spend more time with him then I will" said Karui

"She does have a point you know" said Kira looking at Samui

"Fine" said Samui letting go of Kira's arm

Karui cheered laying her head on Kira's shoulder. Everyone just stared at the scene until they heard someone cough behind them. They turned around and saw it was three smartly dressed people. "If you are not getting in, could we" asked Natarle

"Sure" said Miriallia stepping aside

"Thank you" said Natarle

The three people got into the car and drove off. Team Samui's eyes discreetly followed them as they drove off. _"They must be part of the team sent to pick up the ship and mobile suits" they thought_

"Let's go" said one of Flay's friends pulling her into the car

After it drove off Miriallia pushed Tolle into the next one. "Would you stop that" shouted Tolle

"Well stop staring at them" said Miriallia getting into the car

Samui and Kira got into the backseat with Karui sitting on Kira's lap.

As the car was driving along Tolle and Miriallia looked into the backseat. They saw Karui sitting in Kira's lap laying her head on Kira's left shoulder while Samui laid her head on Kira's right shoulder. They all had peaceful smiles on their faces as they watched the scenery go by.

They arrived at Morgenroete and the gate lowered before the car drove over it. Once the car was past the gate Team Samui thought _"We're in"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

><p>Tolle and Miriallia led Samui, Karui, and Kira to Professor Kato's class and went inside. Tolle looked around before asking "Where is the Professor"<p>

"He had to go take care of something" said Sai

"Who are they" he asked

"New transfer students" said Miriallia

"Who's that" asked Tolle pointing at Cagalli

"That's Professor's guest" said Sai

"He was told to wait here until the Professor got back" he said

Team Samui inwardly smirked at that while Cagalli clenched her hands into fists.

"What are you working on" asked Kira

"This" said Sai moving to the side

Kira sat down and looked at the computer screen. "There are some mistakes here" said Kira as he started typing

Kuzzey started sweating as Karui was looking over his shoulder. "You are not doing very well in this class are you" asked Karui

"What do you mean" stuttered Kuzzey

"Look at all these mistakes" said Karui

"Move aside" she said

She pushed Kuzzey aside before she sat down and started typing.

Miriallia walked over to Samui and asked "Aren't you going to take a look too"

"No" said Samui

"I am only in this class because they are" she said

Later on everyone felt the room shake. _"Finally" thought Samui getting tired of waiting_

"Were we hit by a meteoroid" asked Sai looking around

They all left the room and saw people running by. "What's going on" asked Tolle

"We're under attack from ZAFT" shouted one of the people running by

Cagalli took this chance to run away with Team Samui following after her. "Where are you going" shouted Tolle

"Be right back" shouted Kira

They ran down a hallway only to have to stop because of a powerful wind from an explosion. The wind blew Cagalli's hat off to which Kira exclaimed "You really are a girl"

"KIRA" yelled Cagalli

She tried to hit him but he easily dodged each hit. Samui sighed as she said "Sometimes you two act like brother and sister"

"We do not" shouted both Kira and Cagalli

They both looked at each other before turning away huffing. "Let's just go" said Samui as she was covered in a cloud of smoke

When it cleared she was wearing her kunoichi outfit with her equipment out. Both Kira and Karui nodded as they were covered in clouds of smoke. When it cleared they were wearing their shinobi and kunoichi outfits with their equipment out as well. Cagalli had to keep the same clothes on to keep her cover.

"Which way to the mobile suits" asked Samui?

"This way" said Cagalli

She led them down multiple hallways until they came out into a hanger. They saw a firefight going on between ZAFT commandos and Morgenroete workers. They all hid in the shadows waiting for a chance to jump in.

Eventually the firefight died down with both sides dead except for one person each. The ZAFT Red Coat shot the Morgenroete worker in the shoulder but then his gun jammed. He threw his gun away and drew a knife. He then charged at the Morgenroete worker.

Kira gave the signal and all four of them disappeared.

Kira appeared in between the ZAFT Red Coat and the Morgenroete worker. "Kira" said Athrun shocked

"Hello Athrun" said Kira

"And goodbye" he said smirking

Athrun had a confused look on his face as Karui appeared behind him and sliced his head off.

Samui appeared behind the Morgenroete worker and knocked her unconscious. She then picked her up and brought her into the cockpit of the Strike with Kira getting in after her. While Karui and Cagalli got into the cockpit of the Aegis as well.

Samui put the unconscious worker behind the seat as Kira sat down and started rewriting the OS.

In the cockpit of the Aegis, Karui took out the disk and put it in the OS and waited for it to update itself.

Once Kira was done updating the OS Samui sat down on Kira's lap.

Both Gundams started to rise as the Aegis grabbed its beam rifle and shield as it rose. "Is everything alright Karui" asked Kira

"The update was successful and everything is operational" said Karui

"Then let's get out of here" said Kira

Both Gundams took off busting out the factory. Once they were out they saw a GINN was nearby. "Hide behind the seat Cagalli" said Karui

"I'm going to henged into Athrun" she said

Cagalli nodded as she crouched down behind the seat. Karui was covered in a cloud of smoke that when disappeared showed Athrun sitting in her seat.

She landed behind the GINN and remembered the name Athrun called out when the other Red Coat was killed. "Rusty failed" said Athrun

"WHAT" yelled Miguel?

"The last machine is under the control of the Earth Forces" said Athrun

"Take your machine back while I capture this one" Miguel ordered

The GINN charged forward with its sword out as the Aegis raised its beam rifle and fired at the GINN. It went right though the cockpit destroying the GINN. "I can't let you do that" said Karui as she changed back

Kira looked around and saw the students from the class they were in running around looking for cover. _"I guess the shelters are full" thought Kira_

The Strike walked over to them and knelt down and put its hands on the ground. "Get on" said Kira

The students all quickly nodded as they climbed onto the Strike's hands.

The Strike and Aegis walked towards a nearby park where the Strike put down the people it was carrying. Then both cockpits opened up with Kira jumping out with Samui behind him carrying the unconscious worker. Karui jumped out carrying Cagalli so as to not blow her cover.

The students were staring in shock at what Kira, Samui, and Karui were wearing now. "Where did those clothes and weapons come from" asked Tolle

"We're mercenaries sent to protect them" said Karui pointing at the Strike and Aegis after putting Cagalli down

"Being transfer students was our cover for getting into Morgenroete" said Kira

Samui laid the worker down on a bench and started working on her shoulder. She first searched her for any weapons and found a gun that she put in her pouch. She then removed the bullet and wrapped her shoulder in gauze. _"That is the best I can do without a medical-nin" thought Samui_

"How is she" asked Kira

"She will be fine" said Samui

"I removed the bullet and wrapped her shoulder in gauze" she said

"That should hold until she can get medical attention" she said

They heard a groan behind them and saw the worker was waking up. "Where am I" asked Murrue

"You are in a park" said Kira

"How are you feeling" asked Samui

"My shoulder still hurts but feels better" said Murrue

"I removed the bullet and wrapped your shoulder in gauze" said Samui

"Thank you" said Murrue

"Who are you" she asked

"We are mercenaries hired to protect the mobile suits" said Kira

"I'm Kira and these are partners Samui and Karui" he said pointing to himself, Samui, and Karui

"I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance Forces"

"Thank you for at least saving two of them" said Murrue

Team Samui nodded their heads. "Who are they" asked Murrue pointing to the teenagers near the mobile suits

"I found them running around looking for cover and thought they would be safer with us" said Kira

"I will have to detain them since they saw highly classified military secrets" said Murrue

"We understand" said Kira nodding his head

"Here you go" said Samui holding out Murrue's gun

Murrue's hand went to her holster and found her gun missing. "Why do you have my gun" asked Murrue

"I took it so you would give us a chance to explain our situation peacefully" said Samui

Murrue nodded as she took her gun and put it in her holster.

She eventually talked some of the teenagers into getting one of the packs for the Strike.

When they returned with a trailer holding one of the Striker Packs there was an explosion. A white CGUE flew in followed by a Moebius Zero. Then there was an even bigger explosion as the Archangel flew in.

The CGUE saw the two Gundams on the ground and charged toward them. The Zero tried to intercept it but was badly damaged instead.

Kira and Karui got into their Gundams as Karui started laying suppressive fire. Kira had the Strike connect with the pack and cursed when he saw which pack it was. _"Damn it" thought Kira_

"_They just had to get the one with the large cannon" he thought_

Kira then took aim at the CGUE flying at them. _"Sorry Cagalli" thought Kira as he fired_

The CGUE managed to dodge the cannon blast but still lost it left arm and leg before being pulled out the hole in the colony the cannon blast made.

Everyone then got on board the Archangel as it landed. "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga requesting permission to come onboard"

"The Captain and all the command staff were killed in the explosion" said Natarle

"Who is the highest rank here then" asked Mu

"She is" said Natarle pointing at Murrue

"May I come onboard" asked Mu

"Yes, of course" said Murrue

They then all saw Kira and Karui jumped down from the cockpits of their Gundams. "There are being piloted by kids" shouted Natarle

"_We are not kids" thought Kira and Karui_

"Are you coordinators" asked Mu

"Yes" said Kira and Karui

All the soldiers raised their guns at this only to fall back dead with kunai in their throats.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

><p>Everyone was in shock at what just happened. Natarle went for her gun only to find the blade of a tanto at her neck. "Don't move" said Samui in a cold tone<p>

"Stand down Ensign Badgiruel" said Murrue

"But…" Natarle began to say only to feel the tanto pressed into her neck drawing some blood

"They are mercenaries hired to protect the mobile suits" said Murrue

"They obviously didn't do a very good job" said Natarle

Samui slashed her tanto causing Natarle to stagger back and fall on her butt clutching her throat as blood ran down.

"According to the Intel we received, we figured we would have the best chance to protect the Strike and Aegis since they would be the last two to leave the factory" said Samui sheathing her tanto

She went to the soldiers and took the kunai out of their throats. She then cleaned them off and put them away. On her way back to the others she discreetly gave half of the kunai to Cagalli who hid them away.

"Sorry about that" said Mu

"I was just curious" he said

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat" said Kira twirling a kunai around his finger

Later on all four of them were sitting in one of the empty rooms. "That went well" said Kira

"At least the mobile suits are under our control" said Cagalli

"And made everyone afraid of us" said Karui

"We are going to be here for a while" said Samui

Before anything else could be said an alarm went off though out the ship. _"Enemy mobile suits have entered the colony"_

Kira went over to the computer and quickly hack into the Archangel's mainframe. He then brought up the feed from all the external cameras on the screen. "There you go" said Kira

"Thanks" said Cagalli

Kira and Karui ran out of the room and towards the pilot locker room. Karui took out a pilot suit and said "I guess I will have to get used to wearing this"

"At least you don't have to worry about it being too tight on your chest" said Kira smiling

Karui growled and hit Kira on the shoulder before walking away to put the pilot suit on. She came back a few minutes later and saw Kira was already to go. "How does it feel" asked Kira

"It's fine" said Karui

"Are you sure" asked Kira

"Yes" said Karui

"Alright" said Kira

They ran to the hanger and got into their mobile suits. The Strike was loaded with the Sword pack as it was on the catapult. _"I'm using the Sword pack this time" thought Kira_

"_They must want to limit the damage to the colony as much as possible" he thought_

"_I don't think it will do any good" he thought_

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

"Karui, Aegis launching"

Both Gundams took off and headed towards the mobile suits.

Back in their room, Cagalli was looking though the cameras and finally found the enemy mobile suits. She started growling at what she saw. "D-Type equipment" shouted Cagalli

"That bastard" she growled

Back with the Gundams, Kira and Karui saw the same thing as well. "D-Type equipment" growled Kira

"They plan on destroying the colony" said Karui

The mobile suits spilt up into two groups, one with missiles and the other with bazookas. "Karui go after the missile mobile suits" said Kira

"I will deal with the bazooka ones" he said

"Yes" said Karui

The Strike flew towards the bazooka mobile suits dodging their shots and brought its anti-ship sword down on one of them. It tried to dodge but received too much damage and was destroyed. Then the Strike threw its beam boomerang at the other one. It easily dodged it and targeted its bazooka at the Strike. Only for the beam boomerang to come back around and cut right through its cockpit destroying it.

The Aegis flew towards the missile mobile suits and started shooting the missiles. But she was only able to destroy one of the mobile suits before the rest of them fired off all their missiles.

The Archangel fired its beam cannons at the missiles and destroyed them. But the beams kept on going and critically damaged the main support of the colony.

The Aegis flew after the fleeing mobile suits and managed to destroy them before the main support broke and the colony started falling apart.

Cagalli saw all this happen on the cameras. "Damn the Sahakus" shouted Cagalli

"I will make them pay for this" she growled

Samui laid her hand on Cagalli's shoulder in a show of support for her.

The Strike and Aegis were pulled away from the colony and into space. "Are you alright Karui" asked Kira

"Yeah" said Karui sadly

Kira heard the sad tone in Karui's voice and wondered what happened during her battle.

"_Strike, Aegis, do you copy" asked Natarle_

"We hear you" said Kira

"_Do you have our position" asked Natarle_

"Yes" said Kira

"_Return to the ship" said Natarle_

"Yes ma'am" said Kira

As the Strike and Aegis were on their way back to the Archangel Kira saw that one of the lifeboats was damaged. "Cover me Karui" said Kira

"Right" said Karui

The Strike went over to the lifeboat and picked it up before continuing on their way.

Once they made it back to the Archangel they heard over the radio _"Strike, why are you carrying a lifeboat" asked Natarle_

"It's damaged" said Kira

"_Let go of it" ordered Natarle_

"_Rescue teams will be by later to pick it up" she added_

"But we don't know how badly damaged it is" said Kira

"The people inside might not survive until the rescue teams arrive" he said

"_Bring it in" said Murrue_

"_But…" Natarle began to say_

"_We don't have time to argue about this" said Murrue_

The Strike and Aegis landed in the hanger and the Strike put the lifeboat down. Kira and Karui got out of their mobile suits and went to the locker room.

After they got changed they headed back to the room they left Cagalli and Samui in. Kira went in and hugged Cagalli before sitting down on the bed and holding her. "I'm sorry about the colony Cagalli" said Karui looking down

"It's not your fault Karui" said Cagalli looking at Karui

"The Archangel would have damaged the colony anyways when it participated in the battle" she said

"You just caused it to happen quicker" she said

"You actually protected the colony from receiving a lot of damage" said Samui

Karui looked up when she heard Samui say that. "The only thing that got destroyed was the main support" said Samui

"That was only reason it broke apart since everything else was fine" she said

Karui felt a little bit better after hearing that.

A little while later they couldn't hear the sound of the engines anymore. "What's going on" asked Cagalli

"Let me check" said Kira

He hacked into the Archangel's mainframe and looked over what was recently done. "It looks like they launched a decoy towards the Earth Forces lunar base while the Archangel makes a silent run to Artemis" said Kira

"What are they thinking" shouted Karui

"Bringing a highly classified Atlantic Federation ship to a Eurasian base" she exclaimed

"I think we are going there since the ship isn't properly supplied" said Kira

"This isn't going to end well" said Samui

"Stay away from us Cagalli when we get there so you can secretly cover us" said Kira

"I will" said Cagalli

Cagalli and Samui left the room to go to the one they were given.

Sometime later they heard the alarm go off. "I guess ZAFT didn't buy it" said Kira

Kira and Karui ran towards the briefing room. "What is going on" asked Kira when they go there

"We tried to make a silent run to Artemis but ZAFT caught on" said Murrue

"We now have a Nazca class ship following us while another one is up a head to cut us off" she said

"So they plan to trap us" said Kira

"But I have a plan" said Mu

"What is it" asked Karui

"The enemy doesn't know that my Zero is now fixed" said Mu

"So I will go on a head and attack the ship in front of us while you two stay back to protect the ship" he said

"An ambush, I like it" said Karui smirking

"Kira you will protect the front while Karui with protect the back" ordered Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Kira and Karui

They left the room and went to the locker room. They got changed into their pilot suits and went to the hanger. They got into the Strike and Aegis and got ready to launch.

One of the communication screens turned on in the Gundams and Kira and Karui saw it was one of the students from the class they were in. _"I am now the combat controller for the mobile suits and mobile armor" said Miriallia_

The Strike was loaded with the Aile pack and they were ready to launch.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

"Karui, Aegis launching"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

><p>On the bridge of the Archangel the radar went off. "Three mobile suits approaching" said Sai<p>

"It's the Buster, Duel, and Blitz" he said

"They are sending out the G-Weapons already" exclaimed Murrue

"They do belong to ZAFT now" said Natarle

"Have the Aegis come back around and support the Strike" she ordered

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

"Aegis come back around and support the Strike, ZAFT has sent out the G-Weapons" she said

"_Yes" said Karui_

The Aegis flew around the Archangel and joined the Strike up front.

"What is going on" asked Kira

"ZAFT sent out the G-Weapons" said Karui

"Which one do you want" asked Kira?

"I will take the Duel" said Karui

"I guess that leaves me with the Buster and Blitz" said Kira

The Aegis activated one of its beam sabers and charged at the Duel. It slashed down but the Duel dodged it before it drew one of its beam sabers and they started clashing.

The Strike drew one of its beam sabers and charged at the Buster. The Buster tried to shoot the Strike but it dodged them all as it got closer. The Blitz activated its beam saber and blocked the Strike's attack. "Go Dearka, I will handle him" shouted Nicol

"Alright" said Dearka

The Buster took off and flew past them.

"You are not getting away from me" said Kira

He broke away from the Blitz and threw the Strike's shield at the Buster before drawing one of the Strike's knives and throwing it as well. The Buster shot the shield blowing it off course and didn't have time to dodge the knife. It struck the Buster's head and destroyed its cameras.

"How did he do that" shouted Dearka

"What happened" asked Nicol

"He destroyed the Buster's cameras" said Dearka

"Head back, I will cover you" said Nicol

"Alright" said Dearka

The Buster retreated as the Blitz charged forward and started clashing with the Strike.

A little while later the Duel and Blitz received a message saying they had to come back because the ship had been hit. The Duel and Blitz broke off their attacks and retreated.

"I guess Lieutenant La Flaga's plan worked" said Kira

The Strike went over and picked up its shield before heading back to the Archangel.

In the pilots' locker room Kira and Karui changed back into their shinobi clothes. "What do you think about the Duel's pilot" asked Kira

"He is very aggressive and quick to anger" said Karui

"Kind of like you" said Kira

"At least I know how to control my anger" said Karui

"Which he doesn't and could be used against him" said Kira

"Yes" said Karui

"What about the pilots of the Buster and Blitz" she asked

"I don't know about the Buster's pilot since I took him out early on, but I don't think he will fall for the same trick again" said Kira

"But I did find out that the Blitz pilot is very protective of his teammates" he said

"Like you" said Karui smiling

"Yes" said Kira

"I have a feeling he is the odd man out on his team" he said

The Archangel arrived at Artemis and Eurasian soldiers rushed onto the ship and forced everyone into the cafeteria. "What is going one here" asked Murrue

"We have no record of this ship so we don't know if you are friend of foe" said the commander

"_You know what this ship is" thought Kira_

"_You just want access to it" he thought_

"It standard procedure" said the commander

"We are with the Atlantic Federation" said Natarle

"So you don't need to do this" she said

"We don't know that" said the commander smirking

"Now please come with us, the Admiral would like to see you" he said

The commander left the Murrue, Mu, and Natarle out of the cafeteria and left two guards behind.

Sometime later Admiral Garcia came into the cafeteria with two guards asking "Who are the two pilots of the mobile suits"

He looked around and didn't see anyone answer. He went towards Samui who took out a kunai and got ready.

"Maybe you are one of the pilots given the captain of the ship is a female" said Garcia

He went to grab Samui's arm only for her to bat his hand away and spin around and stab her kunai into his heart killing him. The guards didn't react fast enough as Kira and Karui killed the guards that were with Garcia while Cagalli killed the ones near the door.

"Samui, Karui, clear the ship" said Kira

"I will handle the hanger and get the Strike ready for when the Blitz attacks" he said

Samui and Karui nodded their heads as all three of them disappeared. Outside the cafeteria Samui said "I will handle the bridge"

Karui nodded her head as they separated.

Samui arrived at the bridge and saw technicians were copying information from the Archangel's mainframe. She unsheathed her tanto and made quick work of them destroying their computers while she was at it. The bridge crew came in just after she finished getting rid of the bodies. "It's clear" said Samui as she left

Kira arrived at the hanger and took out the guards first before dealing with the technicians. He just got the Strike ready to go when the hanger shook. _"The Blitz is here" thought Kira_

The Strike launched with the Aile pack and started shooting at the Blitz. The Blitz had to break off from attacking the shield emitters to dodge the shots. The Strike drew one of its beam sabers and started chasing after the Blitz.

Back on the Archangel, Murrue, Mu, and Natarle arrived on the bridge and the ship launched.

"Where are the Strike and Aegis" asked Murrue

"The Aegis is still in the hanger" said Murdoch

"The Strike is fighting the Blitz" said Miriallia

"Call it back, we're leaving" ordered Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Miriallia

"Strike return, we are leaving the area" she said

"_Yes ma'am" said Kira_

The Strike broke off it attack on the Blitz and headed back to the Archangel. Once the Strike was back onboard, the ship left the area.

In one of their rooms Kira, Karui, Samui, and Cagalli were talking about what to do next. "We dealt with that problem" said Karui

"What's next" she asked

Kira was looking through the Archangel's supplies and was frowning. "It's appears that the Archangel wasn't fully supplied before it left Heliopolis" said Kira

"We couldn't get any while at Artemis" said Samui

"What are going to run out of first" asked Cagalli

"Water" said Kira

"Great" said Cagalli sighing

"They are probably going to raid the debris belt for supplies" she said

Later on Kira and Karui were called to the briefing room. "We are running low on supplies" said Murrue

"We noticed" said Karui

"We want the Strike and Aegis to guard the pods while they search for supplies" said Murrue

"Yes ma'am" said Kira and Karui

They left the briefing room and went to go get ready.

The Strike and Aegis launched and started guarding the pods as they started searching. They eventually found a source of supplies. Unfortunately it was the ruins of Junius Seven.

"We just had to find that didn't we" said Karui sighing

"That is the way our luck seems to be going lately" said Kira

They returned to the ship and told the command staff what they found. It was decided that the refuges would create some origami flowers that the Strike would spread before they gathered what they needed from the ruins of Junius Seven.

Near the end of the operation a reconnaissance type GINN appeared that Kira destroyed. _"What is a reconnaissance type GINN doing here" thought Kira_

"_It can't be from the ships that are chasing us" he thought_

"What is a reconnaissance type GINN doing here" asked Karui

"I don't know" said Kira

After the operation was over the Strike and Aegis were on their way back to the Archangel when their radars went off. They went to check it out and saw it was a ZAFT escape pod.

"A ZAFT escape pod" said Karui

"That must be what that reconnaissance type GINN was looking for" said Kira

The Strike picked up the escape pod and brought it back to the Archangel.

After Kira and Karui got changed they went back to the hanger along with Samui and Cagalli to see who was in it. The mechanic opened it up and Lacus Clyne came out.

"_What is Lacus doing here" thought Kira_

"Thank you for rescuing me" said Lacus

"No problem" said Kira pulling her down

Lacus looked around before saying "This isn't a ZAFT ship"

"No it isn't" said Kira shaking his head

"What were you doing in there" asked Natarle

"The ship I was on, the Silverwind, was attacked and the crew pushed me into an escape pod" said Lacus

"What were you doing at the ruins of Junius Seven" asked Natarle

"I was part of the delegation for the one year memorial of Junius Seven" said Lacus

After the discussion was over Kira took Lacus to her room. Once they were inside Lacus hugged and kissed him that he returned. After they broke apart Kira said "It's nice to see you again too Lacus"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Naruto

* * *

><p>"I see that you were successful in getting the Strike and Aegis" said Lacus<p>

"Yes" said Kira nodding his head

"I was able to take care of Athrun as well" he said

"Even though Karui wanted to see you do to see his reaction" he added

Lacus giggled a little at that.

"Anything that I should know about" asked Kira

"It looks like Patrick Zala is going to win the next election in a landslide" said Lacus looking down

"We knew that this would happen since your father kept trying for peace talks" said Kira

"I know" said Lacus looking down

"I just feel that everything is going to get worse from here" she said

Kira held her as he said "We will be there to stop it when it does and end the war"

"How is your plan going" he asked

"We are waiting to see what ZAFT does with the G-Weapon data before doing anything" said Lacus

Kira left Lacus' room soon after that and found Samui. "Samui" said Kira

"Yes" asked Samui

"I want you to stay with Lacus to keep her cover" said Kira

Samui nodded her head and went into Lacus' room. Kira went into his and Karui's and saw Cagalli was in there too.

"Anything we need to know about" asked Cagalli

"Patrick Zala is going to become the new Chairman and there are waiting to see what ZAFT will do the with the G-Weapon data before doing anything" said Kira

It was some time later that they all saw everyone getting happy because the bridge received a message that the ship was about to meet up with an Advance Fleet that will escort them to the Eight Fleet.

"Pathetic" spat Karui

"It appears that they all have forgotten how ZAFT has stalemated a numerically superior force" she said

"Those new machines could easily destroy that fleet" she added

"They probably think we would be enough to protect the ship and the fleet" said Kira

"But they will probably send the new machines to keep us busy while a force of GINNs destroys the fleet" he said

"That's not all" said Cagalli

"I have overheard that girl Flay's father is with the fleet" she said

"She doesn't look like someone from a Military family" said Karui

"He's not" said Cagalli

"He is the Vice Foreign Minister for the Atlantic Federation" she said

"Oh great" said Kira sighing

"He must have used his influence to see his daughter before everyone else" said Karui

"That is just going to make things even worse when the fleet is destroyed" said Kira

The Archangel eventually came within range of the Advance Fleet only to find out it wasn't really what you would call a fleet.

"I wouldn't call that a fleet" said Kira

"They are going to be nothing more than cannon fodder" said Karui

Kira and Karui left Cagalli and headed towards the locker room to get ready for the battle. They heard the call for battle stations and headed towards the hanger.

Samui heard the call for battle stations as well and got up and stood near the door with her tanto out. _"Nobody is coming in here" thought Samui_

The Strike, Aegis, and the Mobius Zero launched from the Archangel and headed towards the Advance Fleet. When they arrived at the fleet there was barely anything left.

"That didn't take long" said Karui

The Duel and the Blitz broke off the attack and charged at the Strike and Aegis. The Mobius Zero continued on to deal with the GINNs. It was able to deal with all the GINNs but had to retreat because it was damaged by the last one.

Back on the Archangel, Sai was taking Flay back to her room when she broke free from his grip. She opened the door to Lacus' room only to find the blade of a tanto at her throat.

"Don't move" said Samui

"What are you doing" shouted Flay

"My job" said Samui

"Which includes protecting Ms. Clyne from you" she said

"Leave" she commanded

Sai quickly grabbed Flay and pulled her out of the doorway.

The battle going on outside was getting worse. While the Duel and Blitz kept the Strike and Aegis busy, the Buster destroyed the rest of the Advance Fleet. They then all heard over the radio _"This is the Earth Forces ship Archangel"_

"_Currently on board this ship is ZAFT Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne"_

"_If you continue your attack we can't guarantee her safety"_

ZAFT stopped their attack and slowly retreated back to their ship. Once they were gone the Strike and Aegis returned to the Archangel. Kira and Karui got changed out of their pilot suits and went towards Lacus' room. Kira opened the door only to have to block a tanto with his katana.

"Nice try Samui" said Kira

"Kira" said Samui putting her tanto away

"What happened" she asked

Kira and Karui went into Lacus' room and Kira explained everything that happened.

"I am taking you back to ZAFT tonight Lacus" said Kira

Lacus nodded her head as Kira asked "Who should I contact"

"The Blitz pilot" said Lacus

"He is the kindest one out of all of them" she said

"We figured he was the odd man out" said Karui

That night Kira and Karui crept back to Lacus' room and opened the door only for Kira to have to block Samui's tanto with his katana again.

"You will have to do better than that to get me Samui" said Kira smiling

"Is Lacus ready" he asked

"Yes" said Samui

Lacus got out of bed fully dressed and henged into Cagalli. They left the room and headed towards the hanger. Along the way they ran into Sai and Miriallia.

"You about to go to your shift" asked Karui

"Yes" said Sai

"We couldn't sleep" said Kira

"So we thought we go perform some maintenance on our machines" he said

"We are going to keep them company" said Samui

"Have fun" said Miriallia

They arrived at the locker room and Kira, Karui, and Lacus went inside. Kira and Karui changed into their pilot suits while Lacus put on a space suit. When they came out it looked like that Lacus was pregnant.

"You had fun without me" said Samui pouting

"It's just my dress" said Lacus embarrassed

"You missed out" said Karui

"Even though she hogged all of Kira's time" she said laying her arms over Lacus' shoulders

"But we didn't do anything" exclaimed Lacus

"Ok, that is enough teasing" said Kira

Lacus let out a sigh of relief at that.

"Wait until it actually happens" added Kira smiling

"Kira" exclaimed Lacus blushing madly

They headed towards the hanger where Kira knocked out all the maintenance workers with a genjutsu. Kira and Lacus went to the Strike and Karui went to the Aegis. Samui got the Gundams ready to launch and opened the hanger bay doors.

"Kira Yamato, Strike launching"

"Karui, Aegis launching"

They took off from the Archangel and went behind it towards the Vesalius.

On the bridge of the Archangel an alarm went off.

"What's the matter" asked Murrue

"The Strike and Aegis have just launched" said Miriallia

"WHAT" yelled Natarle?

"But they said they were just going to perform maintenance" said Sai

"Get me Chief Murdoch" ordered Murrue

Chief Murdoch appeared on the screen yawning. "What's the matter" asked Murdoch

"I was sleeping" he said

"Why were you sleeping in the hanger" asked Murrue

"I don't know" said Murdoch with a confused look on his face

"I just remember feeling really sleepy all the sudden" he said

"How did the Strike and Aegis launch" asked Murrue

"What do you mean" asked Murdoch confused

He turned around and saw the Gundams were gone. "They're gone" shouted Murdoch

Outside the Strike and Aegis approached the Vesalius. On the radio both ships heard "Attention Nazca-class ship, this is the pilot of the Strike"

"I am here to return Ms. Lacus Clyne to you"

"The Nazca-class ship is to cut its engines and sent out only the Blitz to retrieve her"

"If these conditions are not met, I cannot guarantee her safety"

The Vesalius cut its engines and the Blitz launched. After the Blitz launched the Aegis transformed into its mobile armor form and aimed its beam cannon at the Vesalius's hanger.

"_Give me a reason" thought Karui_

The Blitz came to a stop before the Strike as Kira said "Open you cockpit"

The Blitz opened its cockpit and then the Strike opened its own.

"Hello there" said Lacus

"Thank you for coming to get me" she said

"It's Lacus Clyne" said Nicol

"Prepare to receive her" said Kira

Kira pushed Lacus out of the cockpit of the Strike and was taken into the cockpit of the Blitz by Nicol. Then the Blitz backed away from the Strike and returned to the Vesalius.

The Strike and Aegis slowly returned to the Archangel while keeping their weapons pointed at the Vesalius' hanger.


End file.
